hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
XxdarkageknightxX
XxdarkageknightxX or otherwise known as his youtube account Darkageknight Plays is a youtuber, and video producer. He is also Derpythetroll16's friend and Derpythetroll16 knows him IRL. He joined in August 1 2016. However that wasn't the first time he played Roblox. He has been playing since 2011-2012. He had an previous account called Growbear123, which joined in 2014, but he doesn't use the account anymore due to it's lack of Robux. According to an interview he is planning on giving away the acocunt (Growbear123 not his current account) on youtube if he gets a certain amount of subscribers, the first viewer is the owner of the account, however it's unknown if Derpythetroll16(even though he won't use the account since Derpythetroll16 won't ever get another account because he's thankful for the one he has and doesn't want to lose everything), Derpythetrol13, and Freddy8561 count. Videos he made/appeared in. To see his appearences in Derpythetroll16's Roblox Series click here Best friends Darkageknight Plays doesn't appear in this video. However he made the video. The video is 15 seconds long and consists of pictures of Roblox players (presumingly his friends) played with an exerpt from the chorus of the song of the same name made by the parody band, The Janoskians. However the video was taken down in early september. Jello Darkageknight Plays shows the audience jello in a Mcdonalds soda cup. He then pours said jello into a bowl and he and Derpythetrol13 cut it with a knife. The video ends with Darkageknight Plays eating said Jello.This video was unfortunately taken down due to to the boringness of the video. The Hamster Dance (LYRICS)-Hampton The Hamster It is shown in Darkageknight Plays's room, However Darkageknight Plays himself doesn't make a physical appearence, but he is the camera man recording a video of the lyrics of the hamster dance.This video was taken down because it was recored badly. Fidget Review Darkageknight Plays shows the audience his collection of fidget spinners while spinning them. This video was taken down for being with an old friend that betrayed him. Solgaleo pokemon pack. Darkageknight plays opens up a pack of pokemon cards and shows the cards he has. This video was taken down for being boreing mint challenge! ft. derpythetroll16 This video features Derpythetroll16. The video consits of Darkageknight Plays, Derpythetroll16, Derpythetrol13, and Freddy8561 eating mint strips. This was part of a challenge. Whoever drinks water last is the winner. While the only remaining combatants are Freddy8561 and Darkageknight Plays, Darkageknight Plays shows the audience his collection of cups. In the end, Freddy8561 and Darkageknight Plays both tie.This was taken down because everyone was over reacting a little. Fidget commercial The video begins with Darkageknight Plays bored. He decides to buy a fidget spinner. When he does, he loses it. He then decides to buy more. He advertises the different fidget spinners he bought. This was inspired by Derpythetroll16's commercial which was taken down. Darkageknight plays' video was taken down because it was way too cringy. Darkageknight Plays has also appeared in some of Derpythetroll16's videos. Derpythetroll16's Wrestling Tournament feat Darkageknight Plays, derpythetrol13, and Freddy8561 After Derpythetroll16 greets the audience, he says "Featuring Darkageknight Plays!". Throughout the video he is a camera man and the announcer until the 2:13 mark, where he jumps on the bed to wrestle Derpythetroll16. He defeats Derpythetroll16 in a rather anticlimatic fight via charging at him, wrestling him to the ground, and body slamming him just in case. The fight only lasted 5 seconds. Derpythetroll16 tries to start a rematch by trying to kick him only for Darkageknight Plays to karate chop Derpythetroll16's leg. Darkageknight Plays ends the video by saying "Peace out Derpy Squad!" Derpythetroll16-Most epic anime fight feat. Darkageknight plays/XxdarkageknightxX and Derpythetrol13 Darkageknight Plays wrestles Derpythetrol13. After Derpythetrol13 tries to throw Darkageknight Plays, Darkageknight Plays grabs Derpythetrol13, knees him in the crotch, jumps while slamming his fist on him, and throws him. In order to make the fight more climatic, Derpythetroll16 makes up a new rule, in order to win, you have to pin your opponent to the ground for 3 seconds. Darkageknight Plays throws Derpythetrol13, and the two engage in a bear hug only for Darkageknight Plays to throw Derpythetrol13 again. Derpythetrol13 tries to grab Darkageknight Plays's arms only to be thrown to the ground disorienting him. Derpythetrol13 tries to throw a punch at Darkageknight Plays's only to miss but instead grab his arm. Darkageknight Plays uses his superior strength to easily force the grip off. The two proceed to face each other. Derpythetrol13 manages to punch Darkageknight Plays only to be kneed in the groin, grabbed, and lifted. Derpythetrol13 tries to punch his opponent in one last ditch effort only to be thrown to the ground one final time. While Derpythetrol13 tries to recover, Darkageknight Plays pins his opponent to the ground and pins him on the ground for 3 seconds. Derpythetroll16-The most epic anime fight part 2 feat Darkageknight Plays and Derpythetrol13 Derpythetroll16 and Darkageknight Plays wrestle each other. Darkageknight Plays rams into Derpythetroll16 and grabs him, but fails to throw him. Derpythetroll16 manages to kick his opponent only for Darkageknight Plays to grab his leg. After both kick at each other, Derpythetroll16 manages to grab Darkageknight Plays and rides him like a horse while slapping him to go faster. Derpythetroll16 manages to kick him and almost knocks him on the ground. After Derpythetroll16 tries to kick his opponent, Darkageknight manages to grab his opponent's leg and throws it on the ground. Darkageknight Plays later rams into his opponent and sends him back a few feet. Derpythetroll16 tries to slap Darkageknight Plays only for Darkageknight Plays to grab his hand, twist it, then restrain Derpythetroll16. Derpythetroll16 however has him in a headlock. Derpythetroll16 manages to break out of bear hug by biting at his opponent's hand. Derpythetroll16 later shoves Darkageknight Plays at Derpythetrol13 who is the camera man. Darkageknight Plays grabs Derpythetroll16 and lifts him only to fail to throw him. Derpythetroll16 later chases Darkageknight Plays and grabs his shoulder, stopping him. Derpythetroll16 tries to grab Darkageknight Plays but Darkageknight Plays grabs his leg, but fails to get Derpythetroll16 on the ground. Derpythetroll16 rapidly punches Darkageknight Plays in a Jojo's Bizare Adventure reference, shortly before rearing back a punch and throwing it, almost causing him to collide with the Camera Man. In the end the two collide with each other which is so powerful they almost knock over Derpythetrol13. While they were fighting, Darkageknight Plays grabs Derpythetroll16 and throws him, pinning him to the ground for 3 seconds, before he can get back up. Darkageknight Plays says goodbye to the audience. Dinosaur Simulator The Movie Trailer XxdarkageknightxX makes a cameo, where he along with Derpythetrol13 and Freddy8561 are standing in front of a helicopter, which is going to go to the island where the dinosaurs from dinosaur simulator live. My first Roblox gaming video! Kohl's Admin House! Feat Darkageknightplays! Darkageknight Plays greets youtube in this video. Derpythetroll16 asks him if he's going to "upload that video" which is actually a presumingly deleted video of a vlog at mcdonalds, they were at the playground. He says he's going to upload it later, but never did. He does appear in the background and does multiple commands but doesn't speak that much. roblox:arc of the forbidden elements new lightning flame dragonslayer arc He demonstrates arcs and runs across the village fairly quickly to preform them. He later siphons health from Derpythetrol13 and heals him back using shock. Roblox:arc of the forbidden element~how to use arc changer He demonstrates how to use Arc charger Kohl's admin gameplay feat Darkageknight Plays He also doesn't appear much but he appeared in a couple scenes where he TPs Derpythetroll16 but kills him and Derpythetrol13with a slegehammer because he wanted to test it out. Derpythetroll16 he hits him with a sledgehammer to send him out of the obby. He does this three times. The first time, he kills Derpythetroll16. The second time is sucessful but he ends up killing Derpythetroll16 by hitting him once with the hammer since he got injured when he sent him out of the obby . The third time was sucessful but it removes Derpythetroll16's hair and hat. When Derpythetroll16 flies up the tower, Darkageknight Plays can be briefly seen in the background as Derpythetroll16 flies. Ultimate Wrestling Tournament feat. DarkageKnight plays and Derpythetrol13 He fights Derpythetrol13, Darkageknight Plays is holding back against Derpythetrol13 but eventually overpowers him with a fraction of his power in a 5 minute fight. Ultimate Wrestling Tournament part 2 feat. DarkageKnight plays and Derpythetrol13 He fights against Derpythetroll16, the fight is very climatic, lasting 14 minutes, Derpythetroll16 almost overpowered Darkageknight Plays and vice verse, eventually Darkageknight Plays barely manages to win by pinning down Derpythetroll16, which the latter escapes 11 seconds after he is pinned down, thus allowing Darkageknight Plays to win by a second. This was Darkageknight Play's latest live action apparence in Derpythetroll16's videos. Roblox Toy Story He isn't a character but his hands appear in the video. The video is the story of how Roblox was lonely so he made a friend which was evil, he made another which killed the evil friend. The video was taken down due to copyright. Vlog 1 He and his friend Edison start walking through the city. The video was taken down because he is no longer friends with Edison. Vlog 2 He and his friend Edison go to a train station. They later go to a toy store. This video was taken down for the same reason. The reason as to why they hate each other is because Edison put hot sauce in Darkageknight Plays's soda. Banana Sings "I will always love you" vine He holds a banana which has the peel cut open to resemble a mouth, he makes the peel move while the song "I will always love you" plays, making it look like the banana was singing. The video was taken down for being boring. DON’t PLAY ROBLOX AT 3AM HERE’S WHY PART 1 He doesn't physically appear but is mentioned because Derpythetroll16 shouts him out for standing up to Daisy Castro. DON’t PLAY ROBLOX AT 3AM HERE’S WHY PART 2 He also doesn't physically appear but his name appears in Derpythetroll16's subscription list. dj earworm(do what you wanna do)mash up He doesn't physically appear but he creates a mashup of songs. Might be deleted even †hough he gave credit to owner still go copy righted. ROBLOX termination warning His roblox account got warned for uploaded innapropriate images that weren't inappropriate.decided to delete because doesnthave sound because something is wrong with youtube. Dinosaur Simulator The Movie He's going to appear in the movie both in live action and in Roblox.\ New Intro He shows the audience his new intro for his videos. New Outro He shows the audience his new outro for his videos ROBLOX:how to earn lots of money fast in jailbreak He demonstrate on how to earn a lot of money in the popular Robox game Jailbreak. He appears to be in his private server. ROBLOX:how to get lots of kills in catalog heaven (speed+health glitch) He demonstrates on how to get a lot of kills in the Roblox game Catalog Heaven. He does this by using a sword that increases his speed and health. For purple puffball He insults the Gacha Youtuber, Purple Puffball by making a video of a girl (that likely represents Purple Puffball) singing "I will always love you" off-key. The Adventures Of Roblox Spider Man - Episode 4: Venom He makes a cameo in a gas station and points out Spider-Man's appearence. ROBLOX: bloxburg~ How to get rich in bloxburg fast! He demonstrates how to get rich in the Roblox Game Bloxburg. ROBLOX: Yin Yang ninja assassin~becoming a ninja!!! He plays the Roblox game "Yin Yang Ninja Assassin" and shows of his abilities while killing other players. Derpythetrol13 fued In early-mid september, Darkageknight Plays got into a fight with Derpythetrol13 and his grandma. It reportedly happened when Derpythetrol13's grandma forced him to play with the baby, however Darkageknight Plays forced him to play. Derpythetrol13's grandma realized that Darkageknight Plays was stopping Derpythetrol13 from playing, and thus canceled the sleepover, Darkageknight Plays then got into a fight with Derpythetrol13 and left his house, possibly never to return until summer. As a result Derpythetrol13 was dropped as the co-producer of Darkageknight Plays's content. Boxing Match with Derpythetroll16 On possibly late december to early january, Derpythetroll16 and Darkageknight Plays are said to be in a boxing match. Derpythetroll16 originally was going to challenge him in September 30 2017 in a video but the video never made it to youtube. However Derpythetroll16 did challenge him in October 15 2017. Darkageknight Plays did accept it. No further information regarding the matchup has been released. Hiatus Darkageknight Plays makes videos whenever he feels like it and does not have a particular schedule. He has had numerous hiatuses from Youtube. Trivia *Despite his name being Darkageknight Plays, he is yet to make a gaming video. *Darkageknight plays and Derpythetroll16 were originally both going to record a video at the same time and at the same place (both of the videos would be the same just the different perspective for both) both of the videos was going to be a reaction video. However that was reschedueled due to both of them having problems with storage. *Darkageknight plays might feature Derpythetroll16 in a future video, or vice versa.